


Bullshit

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: What happens when Harry tells Albus about bullshit the card game?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Bullshit

 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

It really wasn’t Harry’s fault that he wanted to keep up with muggle things, it really wasn’t, and it wasn’t his fault he told Albus about a game called bullshit. Nope, not really, and it really, really wasn’t his fault Severus, Albus, and he were sitting in Albus’s room about to play it. Nope, not really.

“What is the meaning of this game?” asked Severus with a raised eyebrow.

“To see who’s lying in a game of cards.” Harry said, ducking his head a bit.

“And that leads us where after.” asked Severus.

“A good laugh?” asked Harry lightly.

Severus just looked at him. Then Albus passed everyone the same amount of cards until there were none left, a minuet or two was silent as they sorted their cards out, then Harry quietly laid three cards face down and said three, ace’s. The room was silent, with Severus looking at Albus, silently asking if he had an ace, for then Harry would be called on a bullshit and have to pick his cards up again. There was no sound, then Albus laid down one card and said one, two. Severus looked at his card and grinned he had all four three’s, so when they went around again and a bullshit had not been spoken he would call it then.

“Four, three’s.” said Severus, grinning, for he had taken one of the eight’s he had, one of the six’s he had, one of the two’s he had, and one of the king’s he had, and laid them down as his three’s.

“Two, four’s.” said Harry, lying down two four’s truthfully.

“Four, five’s.” said Albus, the same as Harry.

“One, six.” said Severus, truthful as the other two.

“Three, Seven’s.” said Harry, truthful, watching as Severus gave a glare, then turn back to his cards.

“One, eight.” said Albus, truthful too.

“Two, nine’s.” said Severus, flicking them lightly down.

They went on like this, till finally Harry said one, three, and Severus grinned evilly, then said the words deadly.

“Bullshit.”

“Now, now, Severus, can’t you say bs? We do have young ears here.” said Albus with a grin.

Harry thrown his head back in laughter, then picked up all the cards and sorted them, and snorted when he saw that Severus had lied about his three’s.

“Lie much, Severus?” asked Harry with a glint of laughter.

“And what use would I have for lying?” asked Severus, with the same glint.

“Oh, nothing I guess. Keep on playing.” said Harry with a grin.

The night ended with Albus winning, he had slowly crept his way to it though, swore Severus, as they walked back to their own chambers.

“Good night, Severus.” said Harry with a soft smile, then parted and went to his chambers.

They spent years doing this, playing bullshit every Sunday, with Albus winning bout every time, and Harry and Severus still walked each other to one another’s chamber, then went to their own, then finally, Harry gave up, and just said the words that wanted to be asked.

“When will you call me by my name?” he asked with defiance.

“What purpose would I have for it?” asked Severus with a raised brow.

“Fine. Good night, Severus.” said Harry, stomping away, trying to hide his tears.

“So I can whisper them to you as you leave me.” said Severus softly, with eyes full of hurt and love for the man walking away from him.

The love hate thing went for days and weeks and months, but then Harry gave up, and found himself a man, and dated him for a full year, and let him move in with him at Hogwarts, which then Severus finally met the man that stole his Harry from him. Then Severus became the ass hole greasy git person again, being ruthless to the children and other teachers, and showing no respect towards the house Elf’s and every other living being in Hogwarts.

Severus swept the halls for things to make feel like a dwarf that was just born, when he finally caught his break, Harry’s “man” wasn’t so great after all, Severus saw him with another man, that certainly wasn’t Harry. Severus smiled a evil smile, one that would have made Voldemort shit his pants and be proud.

“So is this something you and Potter set up?” asked Severus with a glint in his eye’s. 

The man snapped away, and his eye’s wide with horror, new that he was busted.

Severus ate lovely at breakfast, even talking to the teachers nicely, that was until Harry walked in, with a face stained with tears and hair meshed from restless sleep, that Severus glared at him, and was shocked at what Harry said.

“I’m not in the mood for it Snape, so just back off.” said Harry, sitting heavily in his seat.

 

“How are you my boy?” asked Albus, with a twinkle in his eye.

“Fine.” said Harry, then dug silently into his food.

Severus stalked his way to Harry’s room after a day full of dunderheads, and banged on the door.

“What Snape? asked Harry tiredly.

“Why aren’t you calling me by my name?” demanded Severus with a glare.

“What purpose would I have for it?” asked Harry with a tired look.

“Many.” said Severus, then swept away.

“Oh, so you have a response? You think your name is important to leave my lips? Well BULLSHIT!” said Harry with angry eyes.

Severus turned around, and knew what he had to do. He walked towards Harry, pushing him into his rooms and shutting the door with a large slam, then turned to Harry and put up a smirk. Severus walked towards Harry, delighted as he backed himself up into the wall.

“You want me to say your name?” whispered Severus, then shoved Harry the rest of the way into the wall and brutality kissed him, even grabbing him lips with his teeth and tugging.

“S-stop.” whispered Harry with his head thrown back and breathing harshly.

“Why, it doesn’t sound as if you want me to stop. In fact, I think you want me to fuck you right here. You want that don’t you? Me to fuck you right here and watch you scream your release. Don’t you, you little slut?” said Severus, grabbing his hair and yanking his neck to the side to kiss it tenderly, licking, then would barely kiss his neck, teasing him.

Harry panted in passion, keeping his hands on Severus shoulders, pushing slightly, then bring him closer. Harry arched his back into Severus, and felt his hard prick rubbing with his, and he couldn’t hold in the moan any longer. Harry shoved himself against Severus hard, and spoke with a cry.

“Take me! Merlin, just take me!” cried out Harry.

Severus then took him into his bedroom and stripped him slowly, kissing or touching sensually, rubbing his nipples to hardness, or licking one while tugging on the other, then kissed his taunt stomach, then rubbed his fingers in the happy trail, while looking at Harry’s prick, and grinned at the tear drop leaking out. Severus swiped it with his finger tip and licked it with a deep throated moan, enjoying the look of pure lust on Harry’s face as he did this.

Severus didn’t know how it happened, but he was laying underneath Harry, with him biting him everywhere, biting his taunt stomach and biting his hip, making Severus moan and see stars, and Harry was even bold enough to bite behind his prick, only lightly though.

They spent what felt like forever doing this to one another, learning each others body, while loving it all the same, tracing each others scars, telling the story, then comforting each other with kisses and licks.

“Make love to me, I cant wait any longer. Please.” whispered Harry, crying out when Severus did just that, prepared him and slowly sank in.

Severus grasped Harry’s hips tightly, trying not to fuck the hell out of him, then pulled back, then slid back in, and groaned, Harry was so tight, and he loved it, like he loved him.

Harry threw his head back in desperation for Severus to go faster, he was even urging him!

“G-go faster!” demanded Harry, even pushing into him.

That was all Severus needed, and he thrusted in and out of Harry until he couldn’t anymore, and kept at a slow pace, then go at a fast, it was back and forth, then out of no where Harry arched his back, and moaned Severus name. That was all Severus needed, and cummed in Harry, groaning at how right it felt.

“Harry.” spoke Severus hoarsely, then collapsed on him.

Harry smiled as he rubbed Severus hair, running his hands all over the base of his head, then spoke softly, hoping that Severus wouldn’t hear, but that he would.

“I love you, Severus.” said Harry, brushing some of the hair out of Severus face.

“What did you say?” asked Severus, looking up at him.

“Nothing, I said nothing.” said Harry with startled eyes.

“Bullshit.” said Severus with a smirk.

“I’m getting the feeling you like that game.” said Harry, with a grin of his own.

“Well of course Harry, why wouldn’t I? I like laughing with the one I love.” said Severus, kissing Harry’s chest.

Harry threw back his head and laughed, he definitely had to play more with Severus, they could make it into something of a interesting game.


End file.
